Hidden Within
by mythsandfairytales
Summary: Basically, I wanted to try my hand at writing a LoK fanfic because well, I recently watched/finished the series and I actually fell in love with it. So, it's short I know but this is basically me trying to write for LoK because I'm feeling the urge to do so. This is Korra/Mako, because I think they're an adorable ship. Seriously. Do tell me your opinions. I'd love to hear them!:)
1. Chapter 1

Training in the gym had become a regular thing for Mako, using his power to get in the best shape he could for the fire ferrets. Team Captain, the position meant that the fire bender had to do his best and bring the team together. Of course, there was no doubt at all in his mind that Korra and Bolin were off somewhere doing god knows what. His brothers crush on the dark skinned Avatar were very obvious and the younger boy had told him exactly how he felt about the girl.  
Perfect for each other, Mako didn't share the same views as his brother on this topic, which wasn't exactly too much of a change if he were to be truly honest. Of course his judgement may have been clouded by his growing feelings for the young Avatar. Hs life had taken a turn, a very complicated one at that, making the fire bender unsure of what exactly he should do about the situation he had been unwillingly put in.  
Asami, she was clearly very beauty, anyone could see that the raven haired girl carried an elegant beauty that was so close to perfection she made many doubt themselves and fall all over her. She radiated confidence and was every guys dream girl, in a sense. But even knowing that the right choice for him would ideally be the daughter of the wealthiest man in Republic City, he still could not deny his feeling for the Avatar.  
Korra was the total opposite of the fire bender, she should have irked him and ideally, he should despise the girl. But below the surface burnt a fiery passion that he could not deny existed. Every time he was around the young Avatar he wanted nothing more than to kiss her, taste her sweet lips. Which of course would not be the right thing to do, if he were to take into account his brothers feelings for the girl also.  
Such a complicated situation that had arose in just a mere couple of weeks, ever since they had accepted her as a fellow fire ferret. Which of course, Mako had not seen as a great idea to begin with.  
Fire flew through the air, making its way to one of the targets with obvious help from the fire bender but instantly his concentration was lost as his gaze met her crystal blue eyes. The kind that you couldn't fall in love with.  
"Something wrong, Mako?" The girls harmonic voice came from opposite him and he shook his head in reply.  
"Nothing." He replied simply, playing it cool as he always did.  
"You missed you target." She pointed out, raising one brow before her eyes quickly darted to the intact target he had been previously aiming for.  
"That's why it's called practice." His arms folded in front of his chest as the girl moved closer to him. His back came into contact with the wall behind him, leaning on it as his eyes followed the darker skinned Avatar. Of course she had come to practice too, which we rather surprising considering the fact his brother was no where in sight, an odd occurrence among them. "Where's Bolin?" He asked, raising a brow as he spoke.  
"I don't know, wasn't with him." She shrugged. A smile tugged on the corners of Mako's lips at her answer. Something inside him glad that the girl was not with Bolin, after all that would mean that his brother was getting far more attention from the girl than he had been and that wasn't something he was used to, especially when it involved a girl he too had his eye on.


	2. Chapter 2

Mako gazed into the ocean blue eyes of the dark skinned girl, the clearest blue imaginable fixed on him as he got lost in her gaze. Eventually his eyes flickered away, only to stop on her lips before darting back up to meet the blue orbs of his love.

The young fire bender leant in ever so slightly, his lips brushing against her soft ones before finally the gap between them became nonexistent. Now all he could see was darkness as his lids closed to savour the moment he was sharing with the girl he had longed to kiss for so long before now. Her sweet scent filled his nostrils as his tongue run along her bottom lip, asking for access that she instantly granted.

But, when the dark haired young man opened his eyes, it was not the lovely Korra that looked back at him, her crystal blue eyes were nowhere in sight, replaced by the wooden roof of the attic in which he stayed. He sighed with disappointment.

"Something wrong bro?" Startled by the voice, Mako turned meeting the green irises of his brother. It was still fairly dark, but of course his brother would be up when Mako really didn't want him to be.

"Perfectly fine." The lies flowed from his mouth easily, it was something he had grown accustomed to when speaking to his brother about situations that may involve the Avatar, a girl that his brother too carried feeling for. Those feelings acting as a shield stopping the fire bender himself from ever going after the younger girl. Of course it was probably for the best, after all, she was the Avatar, and the amount she got under his skin was pretty unbelievable. Nevertheless, she was still there imprinted on his heart.

The world was cruel, although he had known this before now. He'd discovered that the night his parents were killed by a fire bender like himself as he mugged them. Mako could never really understand that moment. Why the fire bender needed to kill them in order to escape with what he wanted. He never understood why he was graced with the exact same ability that had killed both his mother and father.

"Well, okay then..." Bolin's voice pulled him from his thoughts after a while of silence. It held a tone of uncertainty, as if his little brother did not believe him, although he would not blame him. The sigh that had escaped his lips as he had awoken was quite the give away that he was unhappy to what he woke up to. Or rather, what he didn't wake up to.

Still, Mako rose from his bed like nothing was bothering him, despite the great weight of things that were playing on his mind. The thoughts that he had been unable to rid himself of over the past few weeks since meeting the Avatar. And then the added weight of Asami, the beautiful raven haired girl he had been dating despite his growing feelings for the Avatar. He knew it was wrong, but still he hoped for change. That he would not upset his brother with his reciprocated feelings for Korra and that he would feel what he did for Korra with Asami, he knew that would be the logical thing of course. Although somehow he doubted logic would be the victor this time. It very rarely was, of course.

"Got much to eat?" He raised a brow as he walked over to his brother, eyeing the bowl that rested in his hands.

"Yours is over there." Bolin gestured to the bowl that was layer out for him.

Mako made his way to the small bowl, his lips curved into a smile as he picked it up. "Thanks."

"No problem." Bolin returned the smile. "You were half awake, mumbling about something so I figured you'd be awake sometime soon."

Swallowing the first bite of his food, shock was written across Mako's face. "Mumbling? About what?" The words came out eagerly, he was worried about what he may have said, what his brother had heard.

Bolin shrugged his shoulders, to Mako's relief. "Beats me. Couldn't make out half of it." A chuckle escape his younger brothers lips. "Although, there was something about a kiss..." He continued, the brothers' eyes meeting as he spoke. "Dreaming about Asami too, huh?"

Mako let out a sigh of relief, far different to the one he had let out as he awoke. His hand reached for the back of his head, scratch lightly as he spoke. "Uh, yeah..." The lie didn't flow so cooly that time around but thankfully the young earth bender took no notice of his brothers stumble.


End file.
